Life after Annabeth
by Zoe Archer
Summary: Percy is just another guy that meets an amazing girl named annabeth. They start of as just friends but soon their friendship grows into something beautiful. They might have met in history class but they will definitely have a future.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson

I was standing I front of my locker and when I see the girl with golden curls and intense grey eyes, she walked with confidence and a determined look on her face. My eyes followed her as she went to the principales office, I figured she is a new student because I never saw her at Goode high school before. I got my books and went to history class. As I went into the class the bell started ringing I look into the class and see the girl with grey eyes. She had her face burried in the book her eyes concentrating on oy one thing. I go and sit beside her since it was the only empty chair she looks up from her book and looks at me with wide eyes. She didn't say anything she just kept staring at me, I gave her a nervous smile and said "hi, I'm Percy" then she shook her head as if waking from a dream and said " I'm Annabeth"

Annabeth Chase

It was the guy I saw in the morning he has jet black hair and deep sea green eyes, his name was Percy and he has the cutest smile he was tall and muscular and I had already fallen in love with him. I had planned not to think about boys and just concentrate on my studies, not something a regular 16 year old would plan but I was determined to become one of the greatest architects and be remembered by the future generations. Percy was about to say something when a girl with flaming red hair and green eyes came up to Percy and started flirting with him. Percy looked genuinely annoyed but just smiled at her. Then the teacher walked in and introduced himself. His name is mr. Bruner he has brown eyes and brown hair streaked with grey. He told us to read page 57-67. I reached into my bag then face palmed myself because I was so smart that I forgot my book.

Percy Jackson

I shared my book with Annabeth since she forgot hers and in the last five minutes or so mr. Bruner told us we had an assignment wich we had to do with our partners, we had to write a report on World War II and annabeth sighed and said "it'll be done by tomorrow" and I got confused and said "it's actually supposed to be a group project so... Um we are ... Um we are supposed to do it together" she looked up at me and said "well I figured that you had better things to do than do a history project with nerd girl over here" she said pointing at herself I laughed and said "you're more of a wise girl than a nerd girl" "and you're more of a seaweed brain" she replied laughing and me laughing with her and the bell rang. We planned on meeting up at my place to do the project after school. And I still can't believe I met the blonde girl or as I like to call her wise girl.

Annabeth Chase

I was actually excited to go to Percy's house because I really wanted to see where he lived. The day went by quickly and before I knew it the bell ending the last period started to ring and I went outside. I started walking forward when someone taps me on the shoulder and I saw Percy with his hands behind his back and he said "need a ride" I nodded and walked into his car. We rode imam awkward silence and then to my relief the car stopped and outside the car I saw a cute little house with rose bushes outside it. This was Percy's house? It was small yet beautiful, simple yet creative it was practically the perfect house


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson

I walked into the house with Annabeth right behind me when I walked in I was imidiatley greeted by my mom. She looked at me then Annabeth and then again at me then she smiled and said "Hi I'm Percy's mom, and you are..." "Oh, I'm Annabeth. We have a history project to do" my mom smiled and said "you two go up to Percy's room and I'll bring some refreshments" I grabbed Annabeths wrist and practically dragged her to my room. She started looking around the room and then sat on my bed, and I sat on the chair in front of her and said "sorry about the mess" she smiled at me with that adorable smile and said "honestly my room isn't any cleaner" and we then both start laughing.

Annabeth Chase

we start doing the project, well it's mainly me doing the work Percy is just sitting there watching me, I cant really blame him, I mean I'm not really letting him do anything. I saw him smirking and then he said "well, wise girl are you gonna let me do anything or am I just going to sitting here" I smiled and gave him the best reply I could think of "you're just going to be sitting there seaweed brain" "since when have I got seaweed for brains?" "Since the day you were born" his mother says walking in with a tray with blue cookies and milk.

Percy Jackson

I pretended to be offended as my mom and Annabeth insulted me, which caused them to start laughing. After we finished the project Annabeth left and my mom started questioning me "so, is she your girlfriend?" "WHAT!, no we're just friends" I replied outraged that my mom would think that, although I wouldn't really mind if she was my girlfriend, then as if she read my mind she said " so you're working on it" I laughed and said "no mom I'm not 'working on it'" before going into my room.

Annabeth Chase

I walked back home smiling. I can't believe I was at Percy's house and his mom was so nice. I opened the door to my house and went straight to my room putting the blueprints away as I walked to my desk. I take my laptop and start searching random things about architecture. I stayed on the computer for a while when I got a text from... Percy? I looked at the text that read 'I had fun wise girl, oh and my mom keeps asking when you'll come to my house again. And I need an answer fast cuz it's start to annoy :/' I laughed at this and gave a one word reply 'soon'


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth Chase

Its been 2 months since I have been going to Goode high, and Percy is still my friend and I find that very odd because most people get bored of me and then ditch me, it's sad but true. I also made some new friends... Technically their Percy's frien but they became my friend too. I'm closest to Percy but piper and I basically bonded in 2 minutes we are like Pumas and timon from the lion king, yup we're that close. Pipers boyfriend is Jason and his best friend is Leo, who loves to annoy frank and his girlfriend is hazel and her brother is Nico oh, I forgot to mention Calypso Leo's girlfriend. So that's our 'little' group. I am really close friends with Percy yet I'm still crushing on him, and if I mentio anything I might lose a friend and I'm soooo not taking any chances and the only one that knows about my crush is piper.

Percy Jackson

Today I was planning to ask Annabeth to go on a date with me. I have been wanting to ask her out for a long time but I never had the guts to actually ask her. After school annabeth was walking toward the exit when I ran up to her and asked "hey... Um... Would you... Um .. Would you like to go on a ... Um... Would yo like to go an a date?" She smiled and nodded then said something to herself like 'thought you'd never ask'. We went outside and she got I my car and I drove straight to the beach. The car ride was filled with laughter and songs that played on virgin radio, then the car stopped and we went and sat on the white sand after putting a picnic blanket on the ground then I went to my car and got the food that my mom packed when I set the food next to Annabeth and sat down she said " wow you planned everything out am I gonn get a script so that I know what to say too" "haha very funny wise girl" I replied, her head turns to me and we look into each other's eyes she smiles at me and says in a hushed tone "thanks for bringing me here seaweed brain" she leans towards me and I do the same and our lips connect.

Annabeth Chase

His lips are soft against mine and my hands go into his hair and his hands grab my waist and brought me onto his lap then we were interrupted by someone " Percy! Annabeth! OMG I was waiting for this day since I met Annabeth" the voice belonged to piper and Jason stood behind her with his mouth wife open, I quickl get off Percy's lap and Percy gives a nervous wave towards them. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and I probably looked like a tomato. After we finally got away from them we went into the car and we sat in there for a while then I said " now that was embarrassing... But I still enjoyed it" he turned towards me and I turned to him we just sat there looking at each other and I couldn't take it anymore an pulled him in for another kiss.

Percy Jackson

I dropped Annabeth at her house and was smiling the whole ride to my house. I went to my room and lay on my bed smiling. I stared up at the ceiling replaying all the events of today. I still can't believe we kissed twice in one night, The date worked out better than I could ever have hoped for and I smiled myself to sleep, then I got a text and I saw 'I had a lot of fun can't wai hangout again' my smile grew and I replied ' my mom will be really glad to hear that:)'


End file.
